The usefulness of liquid crystal devices, including LCoS (liquid crystal on silicon) display devices, may arise from a combination of small pixel size and high aperture ratio. High resolution (e.g., 1920×1080 pixel) liquid crystal based microdisplays are widely available. However, various implementation limitations may exist, including the lack of direct color modulation capability, low contrast, the high cost of polarization management optics, and relatively low response speed.